Sword Art Online: The Dark Slayer
by Alex Sparda 'Void of Nothing
Summary: A damage NerveGear can cause dangerous affects to the user, from death to lost of memory. In the world of SAO, Alucard has no memory of who he was. Instantly thrown into a VRMMORPG turn Death game, Alucard will fight his way through the hundred floors of Aincrad with the legendary blade Yamato in hand. This is the rise of a legend, the rise of Sword Art Online's Dark Slayer!
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Hey everyone this is Alex Sparda Void of Nothing here with a new story. To people who like my other stories sorry about not updating them but I been having some writers blocks that been happening at random, and I was at school for the past 4 months, and I been working on some prototype story that are still in the middle of writing. Anyway this one is in the anime/manga Sword Art Online, which I finish watching earlier this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online that belong to Reki Kawahara, I also don't own any Devil May Cry Elements that may appear.**

**Sword Art Online: The Dark Slayer**

******XXXXX**

A huge castle made of stone and steel floating in an endless sky.

That was all this world.

It took a varied group of craftsmen one month to survey the place; the diameter of the base floor was about 10 kilometers—large enough that the entirety of Setagaya-ku would fit on it. Above, there were 100 floors stacked directly on top of each other; its sheer size was unbelievable. It was impossible to even guess how much data it consisted of.

Inside, there were a couple of large cities and countless small towns and villages, forests and plains, even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways were in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed, so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone broke through and arrived at a city in the higher floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and in every city in the lower floors would connect, making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels.

Under these conditions, the huge castle has only just begun to be conquered over the last seven months. The current front line is the 2nd floor.

The name of the castle was Aincrad, a world of battles with swords that continued floating and had engulfed approximately ten thousand people. Otherwise known as...

Sword Art Online

And in part of the MMO world, a man named Kayaba Akihiko, the Game Master of Sword Art Online, looked at his menu window and his eyes widened, the only weapon with its own unique skill set has been obtained. The wielder of the O-katana Yamato had awoken.

The legend of the Dark Slayer has just begun.

**XXXXX**

"Fuck!" The word was torn from the lips of the brunette who had just dodge the attack of the lizard man in front of him. He vanish in a black blur, and reappeared a few feet away from his former spot in the same blur of motion, he watched the opponent in front of him and raised the white-cloth katana that was gripped in his right hand, he charged forward, his form once more becoming a slight blur as a dark purple light enveloping his katana, the unique skill for his katana, **«Rabid Slash»**. He reappeared behind the lizard man, who stood its ground as the brunette slowly sheath the blade into its black scabbard. Stopping a inch before the Tsuba met the scabbard, he quickly close the space with a loud SNAP!, and multiple cuts appeared on the lizard man as it gave one last forlorn cry before being destroyed, breaking apart into countless small pixels. This is the death of this world. It is instantaneous and short, a perfect destruction, not leaving even a single trace.

The brunette sighs as he brush his free hand thru his hair, his long bangs lifted revealing amber-color eyes that was underneath. He sits on the grass as yellow sageo that was wrap around the scabbard floats in the calm wind, and thinks about his life till now, well more like almost a month ago when he woke up in a empty grass field within Aincrad with no memory of who he was. Then almost instantly he was teleported to this town where there was about 10,000 other people, each of them in some light armor and with a weapon, from giant axes to small daggers. Then they sky turn red as a a hooded figure wearing a red robe appeared. He called himself Kayaba Akihiko, the Game Master of the game Sword Art Online, this false world where you can leave from, and where if your life runs out, you don't just died in the game, you died in reality. The mad man then told everyone that the only way to escape SAO is to clear all 100 floors. He then gave everyone what he called a 'gift'. A screen had pop up in front of him which was his inventory, and in it was some item called a mirror. It change everyone from their in-game avatars to what they look like in real life. Tall people became short, slim turn fat, and most females turn male... The brunette shiver at that part in his memory. But his mirror was quite helpful, it gave him knowledge about the game, from moves to weapons, and to skills they gain. Either the mirror did that from everyone, or he was one of the 1000 'beta-tester' and the mirror just unlock a part of his lost memories along with his name. Alucard Dākuenjeru**(1)**

Alucard's amber eyes glance at the shealth blade beside him. He found this blade, Yamato as he recalled, one of the few legendary weapons in SAO, and the only one that gets stronger along with its wielder, about three days after this 'death game' had truly started. He doesn't fully recalled how he found it, but he knew that this was the perfect blade for him.

Yamato comes which its own unique combos, and he also gain along with a unique move list that is called the **«Dark Slayer Style» **which uses quick movement that is untraceable to enemies, it basically allows the user to teleport towards their opponent or away from them. Alucard had use the the first move he gain with it, «**Trick Down»**. That move allows him to teleport away from enemies attacks, a useful skill, but he can only currently use it 15 times every hour, and once he use all 15 times the user's strength and speed will be reduce to half its level, and they would be heavily fatigue till the recharge time is done.

Alucard shakes his head, escaping his trip down what he has for a memory lane, and stands up. He sighs as he raises his right hand to block the suns rays. Spotting a town nearby which he believes is called «Tolbana». .Alucard begins his walk towards the town for some good rest from his training. A major headache stops Alucard's movement as he grabs his head with his right hand as a part of his lost memories plays inside his mind.

**XXXXX**

_(Flashback)_

_At some kind of playground was a younger version of himself appeared in front of Alucard's mind eye. He is about the age of 8 currently. _'So this much of been about 7 years ago,' Alucard thought to himself. _Standing beside him was two people, a man and a women who must be his parents, but their faces were blank._

_Standing in front of them was a family of three. The adults faces were also blank, but their daughter face was normal. She appear to be about the same age of Child-Alucard, and had chestnut color hair. Her hazel color eyes stare into Child-Alucard's amber ones. She offers her right hand as a greeting with a heart-warming smile on her face. Alucard vision goes dark as his mind eye leaves his memories._

**XXXXX**

Alucard's eyes snap open as he quickly rises to his feet. His body was cover in sweat as he breathing begins to get quicker. Closing his eyes Alucard begins to calm himself as he tries to organizes his thoughts. "What happen? Why now all of a sudden? Who was that girl?" Alucard saids to himself. He sighs once again, a small smile on his face. "Well I didn't get any answer from that flashback, but I do know what question to ask." Lifting up his head Alucard looks toward his destination and begins to sprint there.

The future Dark Slayer of SAO adventure has just began, and his legend shall rise along with many others.

**XXXXX**

**(1): Its japanese for Dark angel, aka one of Vergil's nicknames, seem to fit for the story during my writing.  
****End Chapter Author Note: **Hopefully I did a good job with this, and below here is some extra features about Alucard's level and skills that I would put at the end of every chapter. And please review on how I did.

**Level: 23  
HP: 4,255 (Did a semi-estimate of how much health you get per level don't freak)  
Dark Slayer Style: 294-LV2-Moves: Trick Down, Air Trick-Yamato Skills: Rapid Slash, Yamato Combo, and Aerial Rave  
Hand-to-Hand: 202  
Searching: 193  
Parrying: 200  
Tracking: 184  
Cooking: 189  
Hiding: 184  
Sprint: 246  
Acrobatics: 241  
Extended Weight Limit: 190  
Battle Healing: 207  
Medicine Mixing: 187  
(Skill level was made randomly for what sure be okay at the level)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Slayer, and the Beater

**Author Note: Hey I'm back with new chapter of Sword Art Online: The Dark Slayer. I also changes some stuff in the first chapter, nothing much just some slight misinformation. Also on my Stats for Alucard I had miss up slightly like what level was right for the first floor, and that 'Hand-to-Hand' aka Martial Art is gain on the second floor, my bad.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online that belong to Reki Kawahara, I also don't own any Devil May Cry Elements that may appear**

**Chapter 2: The Slayer and the Beater**

The amber eyes of Alucard glance at everyone that was in a theatre like place for the first meeting for the first floor boss. He was lucky to arrive in «Tolbana» just before the meeting would take place. His eyes return to the stage in front of him where a blue hair man wearing bronze armour stood.

Alucard decided to sit in the far back near a girly looking boy with black hair similar to himself, who was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a light iron breast-plate over it, and a someone wearing a hooded red cloak. Alucard look at himself, and sighs silently. If someone look at him they would see him wearing just a plain looking pair of black pants, black fingerless gloves, a grey vest that was slightly bulky with a strange design, and a dark purple long coat with three tails over it, but unknown to them, his clothes have leather build into them, making sure that he have some protection in case he gets hit and so he won't be slow down since Alucard likes his speed.

"Thank you for coming today." The blue hair man said gratefully. "My name is Diabel, I like to consider my 'job' as a knight"

Alucard chuckles slightly as everyone else laugh, but 'girly-boy' and 'hoody'. Since he didn't know there name he decide to nickname them.

Diabel try to calm the crowd down, but its no use, he sighs and change his expression into a serious one. "Today," he began, finally silencing everyone. "Our party had found the boss room for the first floor at the top of the tower." Diabel had everyone attention including Alucard's. "We need to defeat the boss to reach the second floor, and tell everyone in the town of beginning, that is possible to beat this game. Everyone here shares this duty! Don't you all agree?"

Everyone started to nod at each other, and one by one they all begin to clap they're hands. Alucard smiles as he claps with them.

"Alright, then let us begin our planing. First, divide into a party of six, an ordinary party stand chance against a boss, we need to form a raid group using multiple parties."

Alucard begins to panic as he unknowingly copies what 'girly-boy' was doing. Seeing everyone below already forming parties they both lock onto the hooded person sitting alone.

'Girly-boy' slides towards the person as Alucard follows him silently.

"Hey, you get left out too?" 'Girly-boy' ask 'Hoody'.

"I wasn't left out." The person said with a female voice that sound strangely familiar to Alucard. "I just stay out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already."

"A solo player?" He ask. "Then, wanna form a party with me?" The hooded girl look at the girly looking boy.

"Hey, you don't mind if I join as well do you?" Alucard ask. He smiles seeing them jump slightly as they turn their heads towards to wear he was, which was just one seat up. The boy nods as he looks back at the hooded female who also nods. He open his menu, and sends the two a invite.

A message appear in front of Alucard. «Kirito invite you to his party. Will you accept? O:Confirm / X:Decline» Both the hooded girl and Alucard click on the confirm button. Alucard sees tow other life bars appear under his with the player's name under them.

Alucard Kirito Asuna

Alucard ignores the headache he's feeling after seeing the girl's name. Giving a quick glance at Asuna, he returns his attention to Diabel.

"Okay, have you form your parties?" He ask, in which everyone nods. "Then-" "What just a sec!" a voice interrupted.

From the top row of the seats, a player jump down. The player has brown color hair in spikes along with a small goatee, and wearing some sturdy leather armour. "My name's Kibaou." The man said. "I only want to say one thing before we face the boss."

Alucard blinks, "What?" he whisper.

"Some of you here needs to apologize to the two thousand who died so far!" He said as he points toward the crowds.

'_Okay, I am heavily confuse right now. Did I miss something when I was on my journey?' _Alucard thought. He glance at his fellow male in the party, and see him shaking.

"Kibaou!" Diabel called. "Are you referring to the beta-testers?"

"Of course I am! On the first day of this game, the beta guys had ditched us beginners and they all disappeared, they took all the good hunting spots and easy quest so they can get stronger, and then, they all just ignored us!" He the glare at everyone in the crowds. Kibaou flinch when he look into a pair of burning amber eyes that was glaring back. "I'm sure someone here was a beta! They should get on their knees and apologize! And give up all of their items and money they've hoarded! Otherwise, we cannot trust them to protect us as party members!"

Alucard face-palms. He officially doesn't like this guy at all!

"May I speak?" A massive, bald African with a goatee said as he stood up, and walk onto the stage, in front of Kibaou. _'He is fucken TALL!' _Alucard yelled inside his mind. The man was wearing an iron breast-plate like Kirito, and had a iron battle-axe on his back. "My name is Agil, Kibaou, tell me if I have this right, you're saying because the beta-tester didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation, correct?"

"Y-yeah..."

Agil reach to his pocket and took out a small book. "You got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure I did, why?"

"It was a compiled from information given by the beta-testers."

"What? Really?"

"Seriously?" The crowd begun to mutter.

"Listen." Agil now looking toward the crowd. "Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died, I thought the topic here, was what could we learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Kirito sigh in relieve silently, Kibaou grunt in disagreement but walk away and sat down, ad Agil follow suit. "Alright, then can we resume?" Everyone nodded. "The latest edition of the guide book was just issued, and it contain information on the boss." Diabel open the book. "According to it, the boss name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by two assistance known as Ruin Kobold Sentinel, he is armed with an axe and a buckler, he has 4 life bar, and when the last hit red, he switch to a curved sword type of weapon called a talwar. His attack pattern changes as well."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

Diabel close the book. "That conclude the meeting, Item will be automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that defeat the monster, ad whoever gets an item keeps it. Any objection?" No one speak. "Alright, we head out tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

Everyone stood up, some are discussing with their party, some leave, and Kibaou are apologizing to Diabel. "Are beta-players really that infamous?" Alucard asked.

"Maybe." Kirito answered. He notice that Asuna was leaving.

"Hey Kirito, I'm going to talk to the others, see you around." Alucard said as he stood up.

Walking towards the group. Alucard stops beside the giant African player. "Things are quite troublesome aren't they?" The wielder of Yamato said.

"Alucard?" The man said, surprise was in his voice. Alucard glances at him with an raise eyebrow.

"Hey Alucard its me Andrew, remember" Agil/Andrew said.

"Doesn't ring any bells. Since you know my name, you know me in the real world?" Alucard ask.

"..." Agil didn't answer. His brown eyes were fill with confusion.

"I take your silence as a yes, and if you are wondering why I don't remember you well, I'm sad to say that I don't remember anything about my life before this I'm afraid." He admitted with a depressing sigh.

Agil shook his head, and place his arm around Alucard's shoulders. "Come with me, we have lots to talk about."

**XXXXX**

**«Night Time»**

Alucard stares at Agil/Andrew, thinking about what he was told about himself. Apparently he work at a coffee shop/bar called Dicey Café and Andrew was his boss and owner of the place. He started their a year ago since he was looking for a job to pay his rent. He became good friends with both Andrew and his wife, and he told them that when he was ten, his parents were killed in a car crash. Andrew also talk about some things he did while working, he told Alucard that get apparently likes to sing sometimes their(also manage to get lots of tips, along with some fangirls), and that he cook sometimes.

"Thanks for this Andrew, I'm couple of steps closer to gaining my memories back. See tomorrow." Alucard said as he stood up to leave, dropping col to pay for his drink.

Exiting the café Alucard begins to search for his party.

Several minutes later he finally found the two part members, they sat away from the other players who were partying with each other.

Walking towards them, he begins to search through his items for any food he has 'on' him. He grins once he spotted a special one.

A square box appeared his his hands just as he sat down between Kirito and Asuna who were staring at the box in his hands.

Opening up the box, Alucard's grin grew as he was sees the two drool at the smell of his meal.

Inside the box was pizza, cover with bacon and chicken. Agil mention something about a bad habit he has with it, along with chocolate.

Taking an already cut pieces, his grin growing into a impossible size, as he sees Kirito staring at the long string of cheese that connects Alucard's slice with the rest of the pizza. Deciding to stop teasing his allies, Alucard took a bite out of his slice, then in fifth-teen seconds flat, the entire pizza was devoured at high speed. Kirito was wide-eyed, Asuna probably was also under her hood.

"That was good as always!" Alucard said as he patted his stomach. "Oh yeah, hey Kirito! Do you know where the inn is?" He asked.

Kirito stood up, and look at his two sitting party members. "Yeah, follow me and I show you. The I at have a bath there if you need it." He said nonchalantly.

He froze when Asuna literally teleported herself directly in his face, her hood was blown back revealing her long orange-brownish chestnut color hair and hazel eyes which were staring into his black ones. "Where?"

Kirito's eyes moved to the side, silently begging for help from his fellow raven haired who's eye are glazed over. All of a sudden Alucard grips his head in pain as a familiar headache came, this times way worst. The pain was so much it cause him to faint, his body fell towards the ground, but was caught by both Asuna and Kirito who saw his decent.

"W-what happen to him?" Asuna ask her party leader. Kirito just stare at the unconscious Alucard. "I don't know, but help me carry him to my place okay?" He said, in which Asuna nods.

They each toke one of Alucard's arms, and place them around their shoulders and carry him to Kirito's place.

**XXXXX**

_(Flashback)_

_In a familiar park, two kids were staring at each other. One was a girl about the age of nine with shoulder length chestnut hair, and hazel eyes. The other was a boy at the same age with short jet-black hair, and amber eyes._

"_WHAT!, Your moving tomorrow!" The young girl yelled, her eyes were filled with shock and sadness. The boy nods sadly, his eyes sharing the same sadness as the girl._

_Tears begin to leak from her hazel eyes, the boy saw this and quickly hug her. She gripped his grey shirt, staining it with her tears._

"_Why? You said you protect me forever!" She said, her eyes stare into the dull amber eyes of her friend._

_The younger Alucard removers his arms from her waist, and they fell to his side. A sad frown was on his face. "I know, but..." He said, but stop mid-sentence as his eyes glaze over as he thinks of something. His eyes leave its glaze and dull state as they brighten with a idea._

"_I got it!" He yelled. Alucard reaches inside his shirt and took out a amulet that he was wearing. It was gold with a large ruby stone in the centre. He took it off his neck and place it around his friend's neck. She stare wide-eyed at the amulet. She tried to take it off, but was stopped when Alucard place his hands on her._

"_I can't take this Al, this is your family heirloom!" She said. Alucard gives her a sad, but at the same time happy smile. "I know, but this is for a new promise that this will represent. I'm going to come back to you, and when I do, I'm going to married you!" He shouted the rest of his sentence out loud._

_The girl looks down to their feet, then looks up at him slyly while raising her left hand that had only her pinky up._

"_Pinky promise?" She said slyly, a small but cute blush was on her face. Alucard nods with a giant, happy smile on his face. Raising his left hand with his pinky out, he grips her and shakes, sealing their promise._

"_Alucard! It's time to go!" Alucard's mom yelled. Glancing where his mom was, he gave one last smile to his friend before he tried to leave. Key word, 'tried'._

_His friend grip his left arm, stopping him. He looks at her with confusion before his face turns bright red when she kisses his check. She lets go while staring into his amber eyes with a similar blush on her face._

_Smiling to her one last time, Alucard ran to where his mom was. Before entering the vehicle, her glance where his friend was and yelled out, saying his last words to her till they meet again._

"_IT"S A PROMISE OF LIFETIME ASUNA!"_

_(Flashback end)_

**XXXXX**

Amber eyes snapped open, and instantly cringed since sunlight was glaring down at him. Rising up from the couch he was on, he glance around the unfamiliar room he was in.

"I see that you're finally awake, Al." A female voice said from behind him. Turning around he spots Asuna leaning against the wall looking at him.

Alucard glances at her what she was wearing, she has a white long-sleeve shirt with a red vest over it, a red mini-skirt with white leggings under it.

Alucard gives her a cheeky grin. "Well long time no see princess. I see that you grew up very nicely." He commented, glancing at he figure. A blush broke out on Asuna's face, then vanished when she bash his head into the couch, hard.

"And I see you grew up to become a pervert." She said with a frosty tone, but was ruin by the smile on her face.

Alucard stood up, and stretches his body. The sound of a door opening drew the two childhood friend's attention. They spot Kirito coming out of his room half-asleep.

"Morning girly-boy!" Alucard said cheekily in which Asuna giggle at his neck name for their leader, while 'girly-boy' just grumbled.

Alucard glances out the couch he was on to see that his coat was use as a blanket for him. Picking it up, he threw on onto himself dramatically.

"Come on people we need to meet up the others to deal with the first floor boss!" Alucard said as he went towards the door with Asuna following while putting on her cloak, and Kirito dragging himself behind them.

**XXXXX**

**«Floor 1: Forest Field»**

The entire group was together traveling through a forest area, which leads the the bosses dungeon. Alucard and the others were in the back talking about a plan of attack.

"Let get this over with, we left overs are supposed to target the boss helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Kirito brief a they walk through the forest.

"I got it." Asuna said.

"A-okay." Alucard said.

"I'll use my sword skill to knock their pill axe up, Alucard, you switch in-" Kirito explain before being interrupted by both of his party members

"Switch?" Alucard and Asuna ask.

Kirito look at them in surprise. "Is this the first time you two were in a party?" He ask. Asuna nods while Alucard scratches the back of his head and release a nervous chuckle.

Kirito stops and sighs, making his other stop as well. Glancing at his fellow male, he notice that Alucard didn't have a weapon on him.

"Hey Alucard, where's you weapon?" He ask. Asuna glances at her old friend, wondering what kind of weapon he uses.

The person in question just blinks at the two, he sighs before stretching out his left arm and mentally call his weapon from his 'hot-keys'. His blade materializes from purple code, and his mighty weapon, Yamato was in his hand.

Alucard smiles seeing their wide-eye looks. He started walking again, but stops when he was a few meters away and glances at his friends who were till frozen at their spot.

"Come on guys! We have a boss to slay!" He called out. Asuna and Kirito broke out of their state, and jogged so they can catch up with the others. They move past Alucard who let the wind from their speed blow back the tails of his coat, a frown replace his smile as he glances at where they were heading. His gut was telling him something bad was going to happen. He sighs once more before sprinting to the others, his speed leaving a black blur.

**XXXXX**

"Listen everyone." Diabel said as he come to a stop at a large iron door. "I have only one thing to say, Let's win!" He said, pumping his fist. "Let's go!"

Diabel open the door, revealing a dark hallway, when he and the players enter, the hallway immediately fill with light as a giant red monster jump down in front of them. This monster was big, has golden-red eyes, has a tail and carry a bone axe and leather shield, it is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Beside him, appear three Kobold Sentinel, carrying a large two handed mace.

Illfang roar, as he and the Sentinels charge toward the players.

"Commence attack!" Diabel said as the players charge toward the monster with a battle cry.

**XXXXX**

The battle rage on. "Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Diabel order, he look at Illfang as the boss going to use it skill. "Here it come! Squad B block!" Agil manage to counter Illfang attack, and Kibaou thrust his sword to Illfang. " Squad C, keep your guard up and prepare to switch." Diabel wait a moment. "Now! Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from side! Squad D,E, and F, keep the Sentinels off us!"

"Roger!" Kirito said as he attack the monster weapon. "Switch!" Alucard vanish in a black blur and reappeared in front of the Sentinel, Yamato already going for a strike, he manage to get a critical, stunning the enemy.

"Switch!" Alucard yelled to Asuna.

Asuna charges with her rapier drawn. "Number three!"

Kirito look at both Alucard and Asuna. _'I thought those two were just a beginner... But they are both incredible, both so fast with their blade, I can't even follow their blade, but Alucard's own speed is off the hook, he only leave a black blur when he moves.'_

Asuna, using the sword skill, **«Linear»**, thrust hermultiple times at high speed towards the enemy, destroying it. "Good job." Kirito whispers impress.

"Great job princess!" Alucard said. "Kirito! You got one at 6 o'clock!"

Kirito quickly turn around to counter the Sentinel attack, he charge towards it, but the roar of the boss stop him. Illfang's life has reach the red in its final bar. It throws away its weapon and shield away.

"Looks like the information was right..." Kibaou said as he and the other players prepare to finis the boss.

"Stand back!" Diabel order as dash toward the boss. "I'll finish this!"

Kirito look at Diabel confused. _"We we're suppose to surround it with an entire group... So why..." _Diabel peek at Kirito with a small smile, gaining a surprise look from Kirito. Diabel charge his weapon, prepare to finish the boss, until the boss equip its secondary weapon, a large blade with a V shape edge.

"That doesn't look like a Talwar..." Alucard whisper beside Kirito. "Thats a No-dachi!"

_"Its different from the beta-test!" _Kirito thought as he clash blade with a Sentinel, and push it away. "No! Jump back as fast as you can!"

Illfang jump toward a nearby pillar and jump wall to wall very quickly, as it stop right above Diabel and downward slash him. Hitting him directly, and Illfang quickly release another attack bashing Diabel into the air.

"Diabel!" Kibaou scream out, but cut off as Illfang landed beside them and roar.

Alucard curses as he uses **«Air Trick»** to catch a falling Diabel. "Guh!" Alucard grunt.

"Diabel!" Kirito call as he run toward the fallen body of Diabel, Kirito look at Diabel's life bar, decreasing to red and still decreasing. "Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito ask taking out a potion.

"Yeah! That was reckless!, and if its coming from me then that's bad." Alucard jokes, as he puts Diabel on to the floor.

But, to the two surprise, Diabel hold Kirito hand, stoping Kirito from giving him a potion. "You were... a beta testers weren't you? You know what i was doing." Alucard glances at his friend.

Kirito look surprise at his words. "You were after the last attack rare bonus item. You were a beta tester too?" Kirito ask.

Diabel nod. "Please... you two... defeat... defeat the boss... for everyone..." Diabel said as he disappear. Everybody else could only look on.

"_When this game started... all I was thinking was surviving..." _Kirito thought as he remember the day he said good bye to Klein. _"However... Diabel was a beta tester... but you never abandoned other players, you led everyone and you fought brilliantly."_

Kirito felt a hand on his shoulder, he look and see a determined pair of amber eyes. Both of them rises from their crouch position and glare at roaring Illfang. Kirito clench his swords, Alucard grips the shealth Yamato, Asuna quickly stand beside them. "I'll go too."

"Thanks." Kirito said. The three of them charge, "Well do it just like the Sentinels!"

""Got it."" Alucard and Asuna said.

Illfang notice three figures charging at him, Illfang quickly charge a sword skill.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Kirito cry out as he charge a sword skill, the two sword skill clash as Illfang and Kirito both was thrown.

Alucard use the opportunity to teleport behind Illfang and uses Yamato's aerial skill **«Aerial Rave» **in its back. Gaining a critical hit. "Asuna now! Switch!"

Asuna charge towards Illfang, but to their surprise Illfang quickly recover from Alucard's critical hit.

"Asuna!" Kirito and Alucard scream out to her.

Illfang slash Asuna, but to the two boys surprise, she evade, though her cloak got destroy in the process. She charge up her sword skill. "Hyah!" She thrust her sword, throwing Illfang to the back, and almost hitting Alucard had he not use **«Trick Down»** to dodge the flying boss. '_Three more times left.' _ The Dark Slayer thought.

"He's coming back!" Kirito said as he stood up and charge at Illfang, they clash blades, Alucard slashing him, and Asuna thrusting Illfang. Illfang bounce back, ready to strike Asuna, but Kirito and Alucard intercept him, The clash of blades two against one begin, they clash blades, hit after hit, flawless teamwork, but Illfang manage to evade Kirito's attack, and rams its shoulder into him, throwing him back, along with Alucard who was behind him.

Illfang charges out the other member of the party, Asuna. It release a downwards slash which was glowing red. Time slows down to a crawl as Asuna stares at the descending blade that would end her life. _'I'm sorry Alucard, I guess I would be the one to break our promise. At least I got to see you one last time.'_ Asuna thought.

"ASUNA!" A voice yelled out. A black flash appear in front of her, and the person toke the hit that was met for her. Her eyes widen seeing who it was. Alucard was laying in front of her. "I told you I would protect you no matter the cost." He said before he fell unconscious. Asuna glances to see Alucard's HP bar decrease to red, but to her surprise and relief, it steady increase. "Alucard!" Asuna scream. A shadow upon them cutting her off, she look up and see Illfang was still upon them. He slash downward one more, Asuna prepare to block it, but a blur run past her. "We'll hold them off until your recover!" Agil said as he counter Illfang strike.

"You're..." Asuna whisper, then she nod, Kirito dash right beside them and took out a potion to give to Alucard. Asuna rubs his throat, allowing him to drink the medicine that Kirito was giving him.

Alucard open his eyes to see a worry looks from Kirito and Asuna. "Hey... Did I miss the party."

"You idiot... Don't do that again!" Asuna whisper.

Alucard shook his head with a smile. "Sorry princess... Anyway, lets help them out." Alucard said as he stood up, pointing at a group of players that were holding Illfang off, but just got thrown away and Illfang jumping to finish them in one strike.

Kirito quickly dash toward them, charging a sword skill. "Watch out!" He yell as he jump to Illfang. "I'll get you first!" Kirito manage to land a hit as Illfang didn't see him, in result Illfang was thrown and fell, creating a crater. "Asuna! Alucard! One last hit, we'll do it together!"

""Roger!"" Asuna and Alucard said, as they charge.

"""Hyaaaaahhhhhh!""" Asuna, Kirito, and Alucard cry out as they charge at Illfang, Illfang slash at them, which Kirito counter, then Alucard use **«Rapid Slash»**, aiming and hitting Illfang neck, and then follow by Asuna's **«Linear»**. Illfang roar in pain as he push back, Kirito use this chance as he dash forward. "Hyaahhh!" Kirito cry out as he use his highest slash skill to cut Illfang in half, a blinding light start to appear around Illfang, as Illfang destroyed into a million pieces.

"We... we did it!" A player said as they all cheer.

_CONGRATULATION!_

_You have clear this floor._

Everyone of them got EXP, levelling them up, and Kirito getting the highest as he was the one finishing the boss.

Kirito pant, as he look at the message he receive.

_Congratulation_

_You got the last attacking bonus!_

_Bonus Item:_

_Coat of Midnight_

"Good work." Asuna said as she, Alucard and Agil walk to him.

"I knew you could do it 'girly-boy'." Alucard said with a cheeky grin, Kirito just glare out him for the nickname.

"That was an excellent swordsmanship." Agil said. "Congratulation, this victory belong to you."

"No..." Kirito whisper, but he was cut off as every players clap their hands for him, his deeds of destroying the boss.

"Why?" A yell of question stop the crowds. "Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" Kirito ask.

Kibaou glare at him. "Of course! You knew the technique that boss used! If you told us up front about that, he wouldn't have died!"

A whisper broke among the crowds at that information.

"He must be a beta-tester!" A player accuse. "That's why he knew all the boss attack patterns! He knew but didn't tell us! Other beta-user are here too right? Come out!"

The crowds begin muttering again, but now they all suspect each other of beta-testers.

Kirito grits his teeth. _"This is bad... At this rate.. " _Kirito remember Diabel last words, he look at his newly acquire item and made a decision, he swallow hard. Alucard was looking at him strangely, he had slight idea of what Kirito is going to do.

"Hey come on..." Agil said trying to calm them down.

"Hehe... Hahahahahahahaha!" A laugh gain all of their attention to Kirito, who is laughing beside a face-palming Alucard, but that when unnoticed. "Ahahahahahaha... A beta-tester?" Kirito stood up. "I wish you didn't compare me to those newbies!"

"W-what?" Kibaou ask surprise like the other crowds.

"Most of thousands beta-tester were beginners who didn't know how to level up. You guys are better than they are." Kirito said as he walk past the crowds toward Kibaou. "But I'm not like them... I made it higher than anyone else during the beta-test, the reason i know the boss skills, is because i fought monsters with katana skills on floor far above us." Kirito look at them with a evil face. "I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker."

"W-what... that's... That's way worse than a beta-tester! Your cheating! A cheater!" Kibaou said.

"Yeah! A cheater!"

"A beta-tester and a cheater!"

"A beater!"

Kirito smile. "Huh... beater? I like it."

Kirito open his equipment options.

"From now on don't compare me with the other testers." Kirito said as he equip his coats. The Coat of Midnight was black in color with a dark brownish color at the shoulder part. Kirito smirk as he walk past the stun crowds, and toward the next floor.

"Wait." The first 'Beater' of Sword Art Online stop. "What are you going to do now?" Alucard ask, Asuna right behind him with her left hand on her hip.

"I don't really know, but I know that I am going to try to get stronger so I can help everyone get out of this game alive." Kirito declared.

Alucard smiles at the answer. "Well then, don't get yourself killed alright! I don't want my friends to died here. And lets have a duel when we see each other again alright?" He ask.

Kirito nod turn away. "You are really strong already, but I will be also, so see you around. And if someone you trust invite you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit of what we can do as a solo players." Kirito said. He then quickly open his party menu and disband it. The gate to the next floor open.

"I get stronger as well so don't you forget about me got that!" Asuna said. Both males glance at her, Alucard gives her a cheeky grin which gave her a bad feeling. "Got that...Chipmunk." He saids, calling her one of the nickname he gave her when they were kids. Asuna glares at him, while Kirito laughs, happy he isn't the only one with a insulting, but somewhat true, nickname. Asuna started to yell at Alucard who still had his grin in place.

The sound of the door closing told the couple that Kirito had just left to the second floor. Walking to it, the Dark Slayer glances out his childhood love.

"We are traveling together, aren't we?" Asuna ask. Alucard nods to the question.

The door opens once more as the two walks threw it, their right hands joined together.

**XXXXX**

**Chapter one is done. There won't be any stats this chapter I'm afraid, and sorry for all the KiritoXAsuna fans, this will be a Alucard(OC)XAsuna fiction. Anyway please review of what you think of this and what I can fix for future chapters.**


End file.
